ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2892 (18th February 2005)
Plot The new nightclub, Scarlet, prepares for it's opening night. Pauline nearly has an accident when a potential hazard occurs outside The Vic on the courtesy of the builders. Den believes he's seen Sharon in the crowd of busy passers in the market and mistakes a random blonde passer for her. Stacey is caught trying to thief some of the stock from The Vic's cellar. Chrissie, Sam and Zoe meet in the allotments to prepare for their revenge on Den. Sam doubts her trust in Chrissie when she reads the papers that document that Chrissie will have all power of The Vic and nothing will be in her name. Chrissie reassures that everything will sew into place, and she'll get what she's owed. Charlie continues to fuss over Zoe. He's feeling guilty of all the misfortune Zoe has had to endure in the past couple of months. Danny loses his patience with Jake when Jake attempts to make amends, and Johnny interrupts the conversation through an incoming phone call. Danny believes that Jake's changed and he's become Johnny's lapdog. Andy and Danny's scheme against Johnny gets underway. The first part of the job turns out to be a success, apart from Danny fooling around and testing Andy's patience. As they prepare to leave to close the deal, Andy is interrupted by an outraged Alfie. Alfie demands that he and Andy have out for once and for all and brawl in the street. Andy gets the upper hand and confesses to Alfie that he loved Kat, and Alfie destroyed a part of him. Danny's attitude towards Andy quickly changes, and he jumps to Alfie's defence. Andy and Eddie depart from the Square without Danny to finish off the scheme. Meanwhile, Johnny receives a cake from Andy that he reads out 'Happy Retirement'. Den and Pauline share a heart-to-heart in The Vic over children. Pauline agrees to do everything she can to try and get Sharon to contact him. A drunken Martin undresses in the street and pulls a moony in front Dot and Pauline. As The Vic closes, Chrissie, Sam and Zoe finally come face-to-face with Den and inform him that he's in for the worst night of his life. Den is feeling no fear or remorse with their confrontation and is snidely finding the whole situation quite amusing until he turns around and spots a disgust Sharon among the shadows, who's overheard all of his misfortunes. She quickly makes a darting escape. Den chases her out into the street, but she's having none of his excuses. Before leaving in a taxi, she tells Den she thinks of herself as an orphan. Everything seems to be going to plan, and Andy's on a high. However, his mood swiftly changes when he finds out Eddie has grassed him up and Jake and Johnny surround him. Johnny takes him for a walk along a motorway bridge before pushing him over the edge and causing a catastrophe at the bottom where the motorway lays. Den returns to The Vic distraught and highly infuriated. As Chrissie rambles on, he violently lunges at her. The girls begin to panic and in defence Zoe whacks him over the head with a doorstop, knocking him to the floor and unconscious, believed to be dead. Chrissie orders the girls to lock up and hide any sign of life in the pub. As she is left alone with Den, he rears back into motion and grabs Chrissie. Chrissie backfires with a fatal blow, as Sam secretly witnesses. All three women surround Den's body in shock, and Chrissie continues to make Zoe believe she's responsible. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Chrissie - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Sharon - Letitia Dean (Credited as "Letita Dean") *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Johnny - Billy Murray *Andy - Michael Higgs *Jake - Joel Beckett *Danny - Jake Maskall *Alfie - Shane Richie *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Keith - David Spinx *Rosie - Gerry Cowper *Demi - Shana Swash *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Mickey - Joe Swash *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Garry - Ricky Groves *Gus - Mohammed George *Juley - Joseph Kpobie *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Sasha - Jemma Walker Guest cast *Eddie - Daren Elliott Holmes *Terry - Anthony Lucas *Cake Girl - Dee Fyfe Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, cellar and upstairs flat *23 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Back room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Scarlet - Club and office *Turf Accountants - Bookies and office *George Street *Walford Park *Walford Allotments *Unknown roads *Motorway Bridge Notes *As part of the shows 20th anniversary, this episode was a special 60-minute broadcast. *First appearance of Sharon Watts since 25th December 2004. *Final appearance of Den Watts & Andy Hunter. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Chrissie, Sam and Zoe play their trump card, and get a shocking response from Den, while Alfie and Andy come to blows. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,342,000 viewers (1st place). Noteworthy dialogue Little Mo Mitchell: "One of these days you're gonna get struck down." Den Watts: "Not me, I'm indestructible." Category:2005 episodes Category:Extended episodes